


Touching On My || Klance

by basicallyjusterin (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Klance smut, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, bottom!Keith, im bad at tagging, klance, pretty short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/basicallyjusterin
Summary: With all the chaos that’s currently happening, Lance hasn’t had a chance to spend time with Keith. When they finally get a break, the two paladins use it to their advantage.// This is my first smut and I'm soft so please be nice. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated <3





	Touching On My || Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Hell Yes, this is named after a 3OH!3 song.

It was no surprise that the Paladin’s of Voltron had a busy week. With the Galra Empire constantly on their asses they hadn’t had anytime to take a break or just spend time with each other, and Lance was pretty sick of it. 

Was having 5 minutes to spend with his boyfriend too much to ask?

That’s why he was pretty ecstatic when Coran and Allura had told everyone that they could finally have a day to themselves. No battles, no weird alien encounters, just a relaxing day in the Castle Of Lions.

Lance was beyond excited to finally have a day to spend with Keith. They could do whatever they wanted, cuddle, read...sex. Boy did Lance miss the sex.  
He assumed that the smaller male was in his “sleeping quarters” as Coran called it, however Lance didn’t like to refer to it as that, it made it seem kind of like a prison. So he made his way over to Keith’s room, knocking on the door.

The door opened suddenly.   
“Yeah?” a groggy voice called. Keith stood in the doorframe, eyes half closed. He looked exhausted. 

He smiled warmly when he noticed who was standing outside his door. “Hey Lance.” 

“Hey Kitten.” Lance smirked. It was the familiar shade of crimson on Keith’s cheeks that made Lance’s heart flutter.  
“You know I hate that name.” He muttered, stepping out of the way so Lance could enter the room.  
“Mmhmm, sure you do” Lance teased, walking into the room, leaning in and giving Keith a quick peck on the cheek as he did.

“What are you doing in here? Are you just here because you want to have sex or something?” Keith asked, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.  
Lance clutched his heart “Wow! Mr.Kogane I am deeply offended. Can’t a guy want to spend time with his boyfriend without it leading to sex?”

Keith rolled his eyes, pushing Lance off his feet and onto the bed, then sitting beside him. “You say that but you seem to forget that you are almost always the one to initiate sex.”

Lance held up a finger, silencing him “emphasis on almost. Maybe I’m going to initiate it because you’re too chicken too.”

Keith ignored Lance’s last comment “Going too?” he raised an eyebrow. “So that is why you’re here then?”

Lance smirked, “Well not entirely.” He leaned in closer to Keith, attaching his lips to Keith’s neck and trailing kisses down to his collarbone. He lifted his head up, just enough so that his lips were barely touching Keith’s skin, “but if that’s what you want I think we can make that happen.”

“Y-yes please” Keith shuddered. Lance knew that his neck was his weak spot.

Lance smiled, “that’s what I wanted to hear.”

He sat up and placed a hand on Keith’s chest, pushing him back so he was sitting against the wall, and swiftly hooked his leg around Keith’s waist, pushing himself up so that he was straddling him. He didn’t give Keith a chance to react before he was attacking his face again. He pressed his lips against Keith’s forcefully.

They continued to make out for a few minutes. They were so into the kiss, only pausing for a few seconds to take short breaths and then continuing their actions. It was a mess, teeth and flesh and wet, sloppy kisses. It was a mess. Yet they loved it. They loved each other. Lance gently bit Keith’s lip, causing him to moan. Which gave Lance the opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith's mouth, exploring it. They finally broke away from the kiss and Lance impatiently fiddled with the hem of Keith’s shirt. Keith lifted his arms and allowed Lance to remove his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor, Lance soon did the same with his own shirt.

He looked at Keith, his dark blue-eyes locking with Keith’s lust-filled lavender ones. He didn’t say anything, he scooted down more and his mouth came almost in contact with Keith's jeans. He could see the visible bulge underneath the fabric. He smirked. Not breaking eye contact with Keith he reached down and unzipped his jeans, carefully pulling them down along with his boxers.

Lance felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. He needed this. It was time to make his boyfriend stop wanting him and start NEEDING him. He hadn’t touched his boyfriend in weeks and that was about to change. 

He started by leaving gentle kissing along the insides of Keith’s thighs, nibbling and leaving love marks on some areas. Causing Keith to tremble. He then moved from his thighs to his cock. Lance wasted no time before his mouth was on Keith’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head of it, dipping his tongue into the slit. He wanted to make sure he gave his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible. He put more of Keith’s dick into his mouth, deepthroating him. Keith was moaning like crazy, throwing his head back against the wall, reaching down and grabbing onto Lance’s hair. Yanking it lightly. Lance moaned around his dick, giving Keith chills from the vibrations.

Keith’s breath hitches. “L-Lance. I’m g-gonna-” 

Lance pulled away, licking his red swollen lips. 

“Lance! What-” Keith protested, but Lance cut him off. 

“Not yet Kitten, I can’t have you let go that easily.” He purred, climbing off of Keith and leaned over, reaching for the top drawer in his dresser, pulling out a condom and a thing of lube. 

Keith sat up, removing his pants and boxers fully, before laying back down on the bed. Lance uncapped the bottle and cared poured it on his fingers. “You ready?” he breathed, hungrily. Keith nodded rapidly. His voice desperate and needy, this is exactly what Lance wanted, what he needed.

Without warning, Lance slipped his first finger in. Keith moaned in shock “ah-ah Lance”. Lance swallowed hard, adding a second finger.

Usually they wouldn’t have to do all this prepping but they hadn’t had sex in so long, Lance was afraid he would hurt Keith if he didn’t.

“Oh Lance, Oh Lance-” Keith cried out. He removed his fingers, leaving Keith whining and wanting more.

Lance couldn’t wait any longer, he could tell that Keith needed more than just his fingers and so did he.

He grabbed the condom and rolled in on as fast as he could, applying some of the lube on the tip of his throbbing cock. He grabbed Keith’s thighs and buried himself in Keith’s ass.

“LANCE!” Keith screamed, gripping the blankets tightly.

Lance smirked, panting heavily. He began moving slowly, thrusting in and out, going faster and harder as time went on. Keith was a horny, flustered mess beneath him and Lance was loving it. “Lance oh my god I love you Lance ah-”  
He looked like pure sex, his face was beat red, there was sweat dripping down his forehead and he was moaning as loud as possible. He didn’t care that the other paladins were still on the ship. In their minds it was just the two of them. Nobody else existed in that moment.

“Lance~ Lance! Harder! Please don’t stop!” he begged.

Lance picked up his pace, it was all about making Keith feel good and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He kept going, going deeper each time until he had hit Keith’s prostate.

“Lance, Oh my god right there! Don’t stop!” Keith cried, feeling nothing but pure ecstasy. 

Lance knew he couldn’t keep going much longer, neither could Keith.

“I-I’m gonna-” Keith moaned.

“Do it Kitten” Lance rasped out “cum for me”.

Before he knew it Keith had arched his back and was moaning a string of curse words and his name. Lance could feel his orgasm coming as well. There was fire burning at the pit of his stomach. His hips thrusted forward as he screamed Keith’s name along with him, and soon enough he was releasing his load inside Keith. Keith returned the favour, Lance’s stomach and chest was covered in the hot, sticky white substance.

Lance pulled out of Keith, taking off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan. They laid on the mattress together, heads spinning and both breathing heavily. They stayed like that for awhile, just the two of them, nothing but the sounds of their breath.

“Holy shit” Keith finally managed to choke out.

Lance chuckled turning on his side to look at him. “You can say that again.” He placed a hand on Keith’s cheek. “I missed this...I missed you.”

Keith smiled, tenderly “I missed you too.”

“I love you Red.”

“I love you too Blue.”


End file.
